


Something Spicy Yet Still Luke Warm

by CallumGreen, GooglyEyesTalk



Category: Westlife, due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallumGreen/pseuds/CallumGreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooglyEyesTalk/pseuds/GooglyEyesTalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring...Maggie McKenzie is attending a Westlife concert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Spicy Yet Still Luke Warm

_Here I am at a Westlife concert with Frannie. Yes, she has pulled me out on the town. Westlife, what the heck is that? Is it Hard Rock or Classical? Hm.. Frannie this better be good. Oh, they are about to start!_

"Well are you feeling better about getting out, Maggie?" Asked Frannie.

Maggie shouted over the crowd noise. "I'm feeling something but I don't know what, thank you kindly."

Frannie grabbed her friend by the shoulder and started jumping up and down. "Shhh...they're coming out!"

Maggie calmly watches the stage while Frannie squeals immaturely.

The curtain opens and the five men, each sat upon a stool, are revealed. They pick up their microphones and smile into the audience for few minutes until they calm down before they began to sing.

Maggies eyes widen and her pupils dilate at seeing the band reveal. She can't stand it anymore, the pain! Maggie looks up and shouts, "Um..Frannie you are pulling my hair!"

"I am sorry, Maggie. I just want a better view that's all! DARN! OVER HERE!"

Maggie fixed her hair with her hands and squinted at the loud music that started to blare in their ears. "Maybe we should move back a few rows? This can't be healthy for our hearing, Frannie?"

Frannie waved her head from side to side to the beat of the music. "That's no fun? These seats are so close we can feel them sweating on us!"

Maggie swallowed hard. That sounds disgusting? She looks to her side at a woman holding a crude banner above her head and shouting dirty remarks at the bandmembers. Maggie did her best to ignore it.

Frannie turned around and looked Maggie over, up and down. "Girl we have got to make you more..something. Don't get me wrong. You are attractive and have no problem in that field. It is just that...well, you want to get noticed. Show it off! Show some skin, Girl! Here look at me!" Frannie quickly rips off her jacket and shows Maggie her shirt with deliberate holes randomly cut-out in it. She puffs up and says, "See, what man wouldn't want THIS?"

Maggie speechless and staring at Frannie's shirt responds with, "No, I think what I have on is fine. Thank you kindly though."Frannie with abrupt force grabs Maggie's blouse and starts tearing it. Maggie screams and yells, "Frannie!"

"Now that is what I call sexy, Mags! Frannie spins Maggie around and says, "Look at you! Pure Gorgeous!" Maggies red blouse was now something from Victoria's Secret and with a whole lot of skin peeking through. Frannie removes her own necklace and places it over Maggie's head. "There!"

Maggie looks at the woman next to her with the banner and frowns at her for watching and smiling.

The crowd suddenly grows quiet and suspenseful...then the audience burst into an outroar of cheer when they rise from their stools and walk to the edge of the stage.

Maggie is not intimidated.

Shane and Nicky walk over to them while Mark and Kian and Brian take the other side of the stage. Shane looks Frannie in the eye while the opening of 'Flying Without Wings' starts and Nicky takes Maggie's hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

Maggie can not move. _What is this guy doing? He is kissing my hand?_ Warmth begins to build  
on her lower back and rising. Then her belly starts fluttering, like big butterflies. A luke warmth rises up over her bosom leading up to the nape of her neck. "Frannie? Frannie?"


End file.
